


peachy

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jake x Amy - Freeform, Peraltiago, Tumblr Prompt, about how much they love each others butts, also for reals I love your butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: The first time Jake notices the perfect proportions of Amy Santiago’s butt, he genuinely hadn’t meant to be looking.





	peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, here's a short little piece of fun for @storyinmyeyes! Entirely based on how much Jake and Amy love each other's butts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 🍑😆

**peachy **

The first time Jake notices the perfect proportions of Amy Santiago’s butt, he genuinely hadn’t meant to be looking.

She had been in the process of storming away from their desks, heading for an unsuspecting Captain McGintley, furious at his most recent move that, according to her, was ‘a blatant disrespect for the rules’. (Which, okay, she might have been right on that, but also - it worked, and he got the perp, so … what did it matter?)

His eyes had followed her figure as she reached the doorway to their C.O. until they landed on her ass. Her perfectly shaped, obviously toned ass. 

Being raised by a single mother, Jake had long since learnt the importance of not objectifying women, and so he had immediately diverted his attention back to his computer screen. He could not stop, however, that solitary thought that kept creeping back into his mind. That despite how much she frustrated him, Amy genuinely did have a great butt. And that Gina was completely wrong about the pantsuits. They were actually … kinda _hot_. 

And then she storms back into the bullpen, their captain in tow, and he braces himself for another half-hearted lecture. The satisfied smirk on her face is surprisingly less irritating than he thought it would be and, looking back on it all a few years later, Jake realised that this was one of the many little moments that slowly grew into a gigantic crush on his partner.

The second time Jake allows himself to pay attention to the perfect curves, they’re at Bouche Manger, and Amy has just excused herself from the table. She walks towards the bathroom in that perfect red dress, matching heels lifting her derriere in the most alluring way, and Jake has to convince his brain to stop staring. 

Tonight held so much promise, and was equally terrifying and exciting for him. Amy was his partner, and had been for years, but somewhere along the way she had become his best friend as well. And now they were dressed up in a restaurant, finally acknowledging the feelings they’d both been repressing for so long. 

_God, he wants to kiss her._

The memory of holding her in his arms in the evidence locker, even as brief as it was, has been playing on a loop in his mind for hours now. He craves a live reenactment - except maybe a little longer this time. But more than anything, he wants the _chance_. To hold her until morning - fall asleep in her arms and wake up to brown hair spilling over his pillow. Rules were important, and so was light and breezy, but there is a part of him that already knows that if she only asked, he would dive in feet first without hesitation. 

What he felt for her ran deeper than some little crush. It terrified him to admit it, because feelings didn’t come easy, but he wanted to be the person she returned to at the end of a long day, exhausted but exhilarated from putting away the bad guys. To listen to her stories as they stood side by side in the kitchen, taking turns at not burning dinner, and laughing as they inevitably did. He’d had crushes before. Amy was more than that. 

He’s watched her butt walk away before after putting it all on the line. And he wasn’t sure if he could handle it again. 

Then she returns, that gorgeous smile on her face as she catches him watching her, and he’s certain that he’s turned into one of those Nickelodeon cartoons - you know the ones. Eyes bulging, tongue falling out onto the table, heart pounding a mile outside his chest. She sits down, chair a little closer to his this time, knees brushing underneath the table. Their eyes meet, both reaching for the fourth kamikaze, and just like that, it is _on_. 

The third time he notices the master stroke that is Amy Santiago’s butt, and the moment that he realises that he will be a fan for life, it’s the morning after their first date and his bleary eyes have only just fluttered open. As the memories of the night before begin to fill his mind, his arm reaches out for the other side of his bed, and when he finds it empty he sits up, desperate to find the other occupier for chance that this was all an amazing dream. 

And that's when he sees her. Standing in his kitchen, wearing only his shirt, up on her tippy toes trying to reach for the spare coffee filters. The height of her stretch, combined with the length of his shirt, meant that her _very_ naked ass was peeking out from the bottom, and the view was enough to make him want to drag her immediately back to bed. 

Everything between them was still so new, and he should probably be careful about what he says next because this was the morning after the night before - the night that has changed everything, the bell that they cannot unring - but this was Amy, and if there’s anybody that will understand him, it’s her. And so, he says exactly what he’s thinking.

“I’ve gotta say Ames, I am loving the view from here.”

She turns her head, tucking her chin into her shoulder as she looks back at Jake, a soft blush turning her face a delicate pink. A silence falls between them and he can feel himself panic, because maybe she’s not feeling as great about what happened last night, and maybe she was looking for an escape hatch and not the coffee filters and _oh god what has he done_?

Then she smiles and the whole world begins to spin again. Dropping her feet back to the floor she begins walking over towards him, affording Jake the view of his barely buttoned shirt doing a (thankfully) terrible job of concealing the amazing body underneath. She tucks her hair back as she approaches, lifting one knee onto the bed then the other as she climbs the sheets, stopping only once she is straddling his lap.

His hands are on her again, on her perfect, perfect butt like a moth to a flame, and he hadn’t been sure that paradise was a real thing until now. Because if there was anything greater than this, he didn’t want to know it. 

He wants to tell her how beautiful she is. Really tell her, and say it over and over until she believes it - because he’d always thought she was a confident person who believed in her appearance until he noticed the blush that fell across her face last night when he told her just how beautiful he found her. He wanted to tell her in every moment, in every way, however long it took, until it finally sunk in. That she was incredible, and that he was pretty sure that she was everything he could ever want. 

He hopes - _oh, how he hopes_ \- that he doesn’t do anything to screw this up. Because this was easily the greatest thing that has happened to him so far - graduation day and detective promotions included - and he wants so much more of this. 

In a little over an hour, they’ll need to get up and go to work - paint on the facade that they were just two colleagues who had definitely _not_ just spent the night together. Pretend that everything was normal, and that they still existed in a world where neither knew what the other’s kiss tasted like. But for now, they have this moment - this bubble of happiness surrounding them, surrounding his apartment - and when he leans up slightly to meet her lips with his, he already knows he’s going to miss doing this. 

Briefly, he wonders if Amy would be down for a little sneaky office make-out session later, but he dismisses it almost immediately. She is, after all, a professional.

As it turned out, it was their little moments of domesticity were what he loved the most.

He loved knowing that underneath that regulation uniform she was covered in cotton and lace - practical and sexy, just like her. Watching her dress (or undress) has long remained one of his favourite activities.

When their extracurricular activities (that may or may not have been instigated by him), made them only just on time for events by normal circumstances (but extremely late by Santiago Standards), and she would run between their bathroom and bedroom, clad only in her (always matching) underwear, alternating between fixing her hair and putting on jewellery and throwing him exasperated glances as he slowly put together his own outfit. 

And afterwards, when she would stand in front of him again in the same underwear, dress long forgotten, beckoning him closer with one finger as he throws his own clothes onto the floor.

Or Saturdays when they would run errands and she would wear those skinny jeans he loved the most - the ones that hugged her curves so perfectly that he would always find a reason to run his hand over her behind while they were out. Not that she ever protested. Chances are, her hands were probably on his as well.

Then there were lazy Sundays, when leggings became her official uniform and she would patter around their apartment, feet clad in socks and a stolen hoodie draped over her shoulders. That is, of course, until he petitioned for the return of Naked Sundays (his favourite of all National Holidays). After that, life was perfect.

He loved watching her shake her booty to the terrible music that would play when he would commandeer the radio and switch it away from NPR. Loved the nights at Shaw’s after work, when she would find him sitting somewhere and plant herself in his lap, the professional image of Sergeant Amy Santiago fading away in the arms of her husband. And how Four Drink Amy would begin to grind herself against his lap in just the right way, guaranteeing their departure from the bar within minutes. 

She knew him, and loved him. And now she wore his ring on her finger, and a hyphenated version of his surname on her licence, and he will spend a lifetime explaining all the reasons her loved her back. His favourite body part of hers is her heart, but her butt will always be a close second. And that wasn’t going to change for another hundred years. _Minimum_.

In the beginning, admiring the shape of Jake Peralta’s butt had been a surprising development to Amy Santiago. While she knew that there were plenty of others that held stock in the curve of another’s features, she had always been far more interested in the more logical side of things.

_Was he clever?_

_Did he make her laugh? _

_Would he understand her neurotic tendencies? _

And so on. 

She had fallen for Jake for a multitude of reasons, none of which involved his body. (Which, to be fair, was an oversight on her end, because as it turned out, he had a great body, and he _definitely_ knew how to use it). 

She fell for his smile, for his easygoing nature, and how she always felt valued whenever he was around. He was the first man in a long time that invaded her thoughts so completely that the notion of a life without him seem unfeasible. 

If her hands were tied, she would have to admit that there had been a few times, pre-relationship (okay, perhaps even pre-_crush_), when she’d noticed the incredibly alluring shape of his backside.

She remembers how annoyed she was at one particular day - all of them converging at One Police Plaza for an award ceremony that _somehow_ he’d managed to be nominated for. There had been a case that they’d both fought for, before McGintley had given it to Jake - and once it had all turned into a roaring success, his nomination had been rubbed into her face at every given opportunity. There had been irritation growing inside her whenever she looked in Jake’s direction for days now, and as a result she had avoided him completely - refusing to even acknowledge him until finally his name was called forward.

Clapping politely with a half-hearted smile, she watches as he walks up to collect his stupid badge of merit (which wasn’t stupid at all, of course), and that’s when she notices. That despite all of his irritating tendencies, Jake wore that blue uniform like _nobody else_. And even if he was being an ass, he was also the owner of a really _great_ ass. Distractingly great, if she were to be honest. 

It only lasts a few seconds before she shakes her mind free of the thought, blinking in embarrassment as she glances around, certain she’s about to be caught in her voyeuristic thoughts. But everyone continues to clap at the officers on stage, and Amy mirrors their action, desperate to keep her mind off of what was _absolutely_ a great butt. It was the uniform. Just the uniform. And lots of people looked great in the uniform.

But none of them quite like him.

Somewhere in-between _romantic styles_ and _maybe, yes … a little_ \- Teddy’s departure being followed shortly after by Sophia’s - Amy finds her eyes wandering all the more. Surveying his figure in appreciation as his office demeanour turns less about fooling around and more about solving the case. 

Watching as the black jeans he favoured move against his skin, staying back to work late one night while he suffers through the foolhardy declaration of one thousand push-ups (the memory of said imagery is still stored away for future reference). 

It was becoming increasingly obvious to her that she wanted more from him - and while her terrified mind thinks back to the lost opportunity outside the precinct, or all of the potential dangers that could come from dating somebody in the same business, it was getting harder and harder to ignore how much her heart went into overdrive whenever he was around.

And then, he kisses her in the evidence locker, and suddenly everything seems a little different.

The morning after their first date was the first time she really got to see him naked - and she knows how crazy that sounds, because sexy times had _definitely_ happened - but the night had been so filled up with pent up passion and quite frankly, _fireworks_, that after several rounds they had completely worn each other out and fell straight to sleep. So yes, there had been exploration, but it had been fuelled by desire - and the next morning felt far more intimate.

After her search for coffee had resulted in another sleepy session, she’d told him she needed a shower and he’d offered to go first because the hot water system at his place was temperamental at the best of times, and often took several minutes to heat up. And maybe there was still a little bit of alcohol in her system that made her feel this bold, or maybe waking up next to Jake had given her the confidence boost she needed - but whatever the reason, she found herself opening the door to his bathroom with a gentle knock, offering him company under the guise of ‘saving time’.

He was facing away from her when she walked in, and for a moment she was transfixed - hypnotised by the image of the water falling along the muscles in his back, sliding along his skin as though they were competing in a race - separating into rivulets as they made their way further down, drawing her eyes with them until they landed on his ass. His perfectly shaped, surprisingly toned and definitely _sexy_ ass. 

She clears his throat and he turns, giving her that beautiful smile that she’s pretty sure is just for her, and her heart is somewhere up near her tongue and she definitely doesn’t want things to stay light and breezy anymore. His hand reaches for hers, pulling her into the shower and by proxy into a kiss, the kind of kiss that should feel way more unfamiliar but instead just feels so _right_ and this may be the best she’s ever felt about sleeping with somebody on the first date. 

He’d told her she was beautiful so many times last night that she was actually starting to believe it. 

Being a Latina female in the NYPD, a force that was still predominantly male, had come with the need for her to deflect any and all comments on her appearance - so much so that the words no longer seemed to sink in. (Teddy, for example, had told her several times - and she had always given her stock response of a smile, and a thank you.)

But when Jake said the words, they took on a different meaning. There was an undeniable sincerity in his eyes - and with the clear absence of any prior motive, it took a beeline straight to her heart. He was her partner, who had become her strongest ally - her closest friend, and the man who knew her better than most. When he calls her beautiful, she knows he isn’t just referring to her appearance. And that meant more than she could put into words. So she pours it into her kiss.

It doesn’t take long before she realises she is completely smitten with him.

Things had only been official for just over a month, and she had stayed at his apartment (thanks to the presence of a brand spanking new mattress) to get the most out of their days off together.

Fresh from his shower, Jake had walked back into his studio, tossing the towel carelessly in the direction of the laundry pile as he made his way over to his wardrobe. Within seconds, Amy has lifted herself up from her horizontal position against the blankets, eyes growing wider as they follow her boyfriend’s naked figure around the apartment.

Clearly, her stakeout skills were a little rusty. “Jesus, Santiago - you’re not even _trying_ to hide the fact that you’re staring.”

“What can I say?” She shrugs. “I majored in Art History. I know a true masterpiece when I see one.”

He performs a slow turn, shy grin creeping onto his face. “Michelangelo’s Daniel has got nothing on me.”

She blinks. “David, babe.”

“Ah.” He nods quickly, face colouring slightly. “David, cool, yeah.”

“Bonus points for name dropping the artist, though.”

“Uhhh, how could I forget Michelangelo, Ames? He’s only named after my favourite ninja turtle. What he can do with those nunchucks? That is _true_ art.”

She laughs, loud and long, head dropping back onto the pillow. She feels the mattress dip before his head hovers over her, eyes crinkled with mirth, hands resting either side as he interrupts the laughter with a sweet kiss.

The declaration that he’d made her laugh at a restaurant not so long ago pops into her mind when his nose nudges hers, a soft look taking over his features before he pulls her in for another kiss.

_This_. If she could have this - just her and him, together like this - forever, she’d never ask for anything ever again. 

And so it comes to be that Amy Santiago becomes Jake Peralta’s Butt’s number one fan.

She loved the way it looked in jeans and in sweats - and especially the light blue boxers he wore to bed in the warmer months. She loved sliding her hand into the back pocket of his pants - the feeling of him under her palm as they waited in line, wherever they may be, was familiar and comfortable and perhaps one of her most favourite things. (Also, that he used to carry his wallet in his back pocket until they started dating and he discovered her penchant for sliding her hand there - he now keeps his wallet in his jacket, so that both pockets are free for her hands whenever she feels the urge.)

She loved hooking her legs around his waist, resting the edges of her feet against him as they made love. Digging her fingers in when things got particularly heated and she was oh _so close_.

So when he kneels before her on one knee, and tells her how much he loves her butt, she doesn’t hesitate to mirror his statement. Because it’s true. She _does_ love his butt. It fits perfectly against her when she’s the big spoon, and is just the right height to be whipped at by a hand towel when he gets a little distracted in the kitchen. 

But most of all, it's the butt of a man that has stood by her side through everything. A man that, behind the facade of a carefree jokester, holds onto the core values of truth, freedom and justice for all with every fibre of his being. That - despite every obstacle that the universe has thrown their way to try and separate them - comes back time and time again with such an outpouring of love and affection that she honestly doesn’t know what she did to deserve him. He was her favourite person, far greater than any puzzler or patriarch that ever existed, and she held no hesitation in standing by his side forever. 

And also, purely as a side benefit? 

He had the greatest ass she’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks go out to @kamelea and @drowninginmyworries for their help/beta on this one, my brain did _not_ want to finish this fic!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this ... feel free to leave comments/kudos if you feel comfortable doing so! 💕🍑❤️
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr @amydancepants-peralta if you wanna come by and say hi! My inbox is always open ☺️


End file.
